whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Neshebsut
Neshebsut was one of the Shan'iatu and one of the heads of the deceived Akhem-Urtu Guild. He is also referred to as the Philospher and his domain were the arts of critical thinking, reason and philosophy. Overview Neshebsut is mentioned to have been Azar's prime student, being the one who first divined meaning from the great Nomenclature and who understood why the Judges would tolerate Ammut's influence on the world. He understood how the Nomenclature expressed itself in the world and how they interacted with each other. When the time came that the Shan'iatu would overthrow Azar, Neshebsut approached their master at first, presenting him the offer to make him master of Duat. In Irem, Neshebsut's follower were opposed by the Su-Menent, who thought his radical ways of thinking antagonistic to their own doctrines revealed by their own Shan'iatu, but were highly acclaimed by their own guild. When the masters of the Akhem-Urtu began to argue the worth of the Rite of Return, he refused to state his position, but was the one who devised the plan to enthrone the Shan'iatu of the Akhem-Urtu above their brethren as the Judges of Life and Death. During the Rite itself, Neshebsut translated the omens discovered by the Keeper, rendering them as principles easily used by his brethren. As the Rite went not according to plan, the Philosopher lost much acclaim in the eyes of the other remnants of his former accomplices. Although the Philosopher speaks of solidarity and sacrifice, he is wildly untrusting and conspiratorial. He knows that the other Deceived masters blame him for their pain, and although he accepts this blame when it is blamed heroically, he understands their resentment and is on guard at all times in fear of their vengeful reprisal. His Temakh-shards focus most of their resentment against the Judges of Duat, in whom they seek the other Shan'iatu who have usurped their place in Azar's halls. Cults The Philosopher is offended by mysticism, vagueness and dogma, seeking to unravel it all. His cults have similar aims, the most superficial cultivate flimsy pop-ideologies with enormous online and media followings, using buzzwords and hollow stereotypes to move others into action. The more one advances in Neshebsut's teachings, the less such things matter. Although they are often versed in a full array of academically sound continental and analytical philosophies, their espoused view is always one intended to undermine, destabilize and annihilate. His most ardent followers are madmen with their eyes fixed to the heart of the sun, ready to take the whole world down if it means enlightenment. Art The Thousand Eyes in One seek nothing less than the raw meaning of all realities and does so with the intent of individuating the soul to the point where it becomes that very meaning. The advent of Nihilism is perhaps the greatest boon to the philosopher's mummies in the modern age. Hyper-reductionist deconstruction, moral relativism, and countless other postmodernist models have provided a nearly limitless arsenal set to the purpose of undoing the dogma of subservience, replacing it with an inviolable pillar of negation and ego. The grails that the Deceived bound to Neshebsut seek are Insights, seba that coalesce as phrases, axioms, maxims, and arrows that turn the mind to the truths concealed within the darkness between the stars. As nebulous as they are potent, these seba are among the most elusive as they must be harvested from the thinker directly, and not from written works or other interpreted forms. Without the use of precise divinations or an incredibly acute sense for wisdom and brilliance, acquiring such vagaries is nigh impossible or a matter of incalculable luck. That said, the Thousand Eyes in One claims some of the most intellectually brilliant of the Deceived as his flock, and with their combined and curious resources, they seize insights more often than one would think possible. Mandate The Philosopher demands the following of his adherents: "Forge doubt within the breasts of the blindly obedient." When a Deceived of the Philosopher can smite the worldview of a person through an appeal on the base of logic conducted through discourse, they regain a full pool of Ren. If the mummy influences his victim to adopt a revolutionary and iconoclastic attitude that is then reflected in his behavior, the mummy regains a point of one Pillar of his choice. Burden Neshebsut and his servants rail against each and every status quo, being unable to accept things as given. They are compelled to rend ideas and ideals apart, dividing them again and again, an infinite regress which lays the blueprint for the deepest and most vicious of inner and outer insurrections. In the end, distinction becomes a matter of angry opinion. If a servant of the Philosopher is presented with a riddle, conundrum, puzzle, argument, or religious axiom, they rip it to pieces immediately. If it lies beyond their understanding, they will deteriorate into frantic glossolalia followed by an eruption into irrational violence. The only way to avoid this is the counsel of another Deceived or a quiet meditation for several hours by the mummy. Expression The Void-in-Hand grants to those dedicated to him the gift of The Division of Mind and Spirit. If the mummy shares another individual’s Virtue or Vice, he can hurl that soul into a darkened cave of self-doubt and impose a tenuous grasp on what is commonly called consensual reality. The subject must, of course, indulge the mummy’s diatribe for this to occur. If the subject does, however, he will recover Willpower at a slower rate unless in the company of the mummy that afflicted him with The Division. If the Philosopher shared both the Virtue and Vice of his disciple, the victim deteriorates into a sycophantic child, erupting into crises of doubt and panic whenever a decision of significant importance needs to be made unless directly guided by the Philosopher. For this level of ideological dependence to occur, the mummy must invest a dot of Willpower, imprinting himself upon the dialectical pattern of the target. If so afflicted, the subject may not regain Willpower unless in the Philosopher's immediate presence, scurrying and cagey in his guru's absence. If the mummy wishes to disinvest himself of his newly mad devotee, he may disillusion the disciple under the same conditions that the Division was implemented, afflicting the target with a severe derangement of his choice. References * ,p 54-56 Category:Mummy: The Curse character Category:Mummy: The Curse glossary